


The Happiest Place On Earth (NSFW Version)

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Dominant Loki, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Loki, Jealousy, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Disney!Loki, Voyeurism, seductive loki, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki and Thor visit Disneyland for the first time and Thor is absolutely smitten by the place. When they meet their mortal counterparts, however, Thor has way too much attention for the fake Loki for the real one to ignore it and he doesn't like it a bit. When he meets the fake version of himself alone, Loki decides to have some fun and get back at his brother for what happened earlier.





	The Happiest Place On Earth (NSFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The NSFW version of this fic, or in other words: My mind being dirty and me rolling with it! [This](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b73f17b9f88068ccc6383767d968915b/tumblr_p1l6yk5RNg1spq5izo1_1280.jpg) is the Disneyland Loki in question, for anyone wondering ;)

Loki can’t remember why he had allowed Thor to drag him to this place. It was crowded, loud, hot and his brother’s immature excitement over meeting false princesses and oversized mouses and dogs is getting on his nerves by now. And yet, when he sees that big goofy smile on Thor’s face and takes picture after picture with his phone for him he can’t really be mad at his oaf of a brother anymore. Thor surely looks happy and even if Loki can’t share his excitement, he doesn’t want to spoil the innocent fun for him either.

After two hours they find a place to sit down and eat, which Loki is very glad about because his feet start hurting. He can’t keep Thor in place for very long, but his brother is rather considerate and gets some ice cream for them, which helps ease Loki’s annoyance a little.

“This truly is the happiest place on earth, don’t you think?” Thor asks, grinning and with a white spot on his chin that Loki wipes away with a smirk.

“It looks like it is for you,” he scoffs in an affectionate way and pats Thor’s shoulder. “Where do you want to go next? Or are you ready to leave yet?”

“Leave?” Thor laughs, patting Loki’s back roughly. “I never want to leave again, I love it here!”

“Of course you do.” Loki rolls his eyes and finishes his ice cream in resignation. Seems like they will stay for another couple of hours, how lovely.

As they walk through the ‘The Land Of Disney’, as Thor calls it, Loki finds that not everything about this place is awful. There are many people, but there are some attractions he would almost describe as fun if he had to. The rides are interesting and even manage to make him laugh once or twice, so he considers that a good thing. And Thor is as excited as never before, which is rather nice to see for once.

In the afternoon, Loki notices that the people around them look different. There are many young children walking around and they almost all wear costumes he is all too familiar with. Loki grabs Thor’s arm as he is about to run off again once more and whispers to him.

“Did you see the little Captain America too or am I hallucinating?”

“Cap? Where?” Thor looks around, eyes wide and then spots the little boy a few feet away. “A small Cap! This is adorable!”

“Not the word I would use,” Loki huffs and looks around some more. He sees a little girl, not older than five, wearing a black and green dress, a green cape and a small golden crown with horns on it. His lips curl into a smirk. “I reconsider what I said, it  _ is  _ adorable.”

“There are more, look!” Thor says and points at the group of children the little girl with the horns runs to now. “They are dressed like  _ us _ !”

Thor is right. There is a little girl dressed as him, the girl dressed as Loki and the boy who looks like Captain America. And there are more with similar costumes. A few parents next to the children start guiding them away and Thor, obviously wanting to join them, follows. Loki rolls his eyes and quickly joins up with him again. They end up in front of what looks like a stage with a strangely familiar look.

“They are having a show, look, Loki! Look!” Thor points at the stage where two huge screens begin to flicker and when they show an all too familiar face, Loki tumbles back and his eyes widen.

“Oh hell  _ no _ !” 

But hell doesn’t care for his no. There is a show and it’s announced by the Grandmaster himself - and even though Loki knows it’s just fake, it still makes him feel annoyingly threatened - and they watch. When the door opens after the ‘lord of thunder’ is announced, Thor grins even brighter than all the children around them and suddenly Loki bursts out into laughter. Thor in chains! Oh, how he needed to see this, he had no idea!

The show continues with the fake Thor speaking, when suddenly a new voice appears behind them. Thor and Loki both spin around and Loki’s jaw drops. He barely hears Thor laughing when he stares at the man who had just appeared and who looks way too much like Loki himself to not feel personally insulted by it. He can’t take his eyes of the guy when he walks onto the stage in a dialogue with the fake Thor.

“Loki, it’s you!” Thor laughs and pats his brother’s back again, way too excited, and Loki shoots him a glare. The angry response already on his lips disappears when he sees his brother’s face though.

Thor’s eyes are sparkling and he looks like he had just received the best gift in the world. Loki follows his brother’s eyes and finds, what a surprise, the fake him in the center of his brother’s attention. Loki has never seen Thor like this, so absolutely smitten and focused, and it makes his chest sting painfully and his mouth fill with a bitter taste.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?” Loki snarls, but Thor doesn’t hear him. Loki scowls and watches, angry that this mockery in front of him is met with so much excitement from everyone around him. He should probably be flattered that he, as the supposed bad guy, is considered good enough to be part of a show in this place, but he isn’t. Not even a little. In fact, Loki is offended that he thinks this mortal is looking rather decent, given who he was acting as. 

Thor is totally into the show and when the fake Loki asks the crowd to cheer for him it’s Thor who cheers the loudest. Loki feels as if he’s either about to throw up or punch someone. Or both. When the two fake gods walk off the stage finally and start greeting the children running up to them, Loki is not surprised to see his brother join them. He walks over with his arms crossed and the angriest glare he can summon.

His eyes narrow when Thor walks up to the fake Loki and he sees the mischievous smirk on the other’s lips. How dare this mortal imitate his own manners so accurately? Even if he’s ready to smite this guy, he does a good job and that makes it somehow worse. Then, he suddenly notices the way Thor looks at the fake him and all thoughts about admiration are out the window. This is not happening right now, oh no!

Thor has an arm around the fake Loki, smiling brightly at the played disgusted reaction he gets. That’s not the worst though. Suddenly, Thor leans down and whispers something into the other’s ear and Loki can see the mortal’s face flush. He looks up at Thor with a certain glow in his eyes, laughs nervously and then smiles while Thor looks as if he’s about to lean down and take the fake him on the spot. Loki can barely conceal his anger, his fingers itching to walk over there and punch the stupid smile off this mortal’s face. Thor whispers something again and suddenly he has enough. Loki turns around before he has to witness his brother make out with this imposter and storms off.

This is probably the most idiotic thing in the world and yet Loki feels like he just got a kick between the legs. He knows why Thor did this, rationally he knows, but everything in him screams that he should just disappear and go home to let his stupid brother enjoy flirting with this damn mortal. Maybe they can find a place behind the stage and Thor can show him his hammer - Loki is convinced the reason this mortal had blushed was related to a similar statement. They can have some fun and fuck and Loki will go find someone to return the favor. Or blow something up, he’s not so sure yet.

“Hey, Loki! Wait!”

Loki’s stomach twists when he hears Thor’s voice and he fastens his steps, pushing through a group of people that block his way. He doesn’t want to see Thor or he will say something stupid, something he knows he will regret as soon as his anger has disappeared. It’s not like he’d want his brother to look at him like that or anything, of course not. What a silly thought!

“Why are you running away?” Thor finally caught up with Loki and grabs his arm, but Loki jerks away immediately and glares at him.

“ _ What _ ?” he snarls.

“What’s wrong, brother?” Thor asks confused, the smile fading from his lips. “Where are you going?”

“Home, you dumb oaf!” Loki snaps and clenches his hands to fists. “Just go back, have fun with that mortal wannabe God and leave me alone!”

Thor looks at him completely dumbfounded. Loki feels his face turn hot and suddenly realizes that Thor literally has no idea why he is so angry with him. For his brother this was just fun, nothing else. Because he doesn’t know that Loki’s skin crawls at the thought alone of Thor touching this guy that looks like him in any way, or that Loki had tasted bile in his mouth when Thor whispered in his ear and made the mortal blush. 

“If you want to go home we can do that,” Thor suddenly says ashamed and Loki wants to slap him. 

“No, I’ll go,” he says and grits his teeth. “You seemed to enjoy your company, I don’t want to be a bother and interrupt your adventure.”

“I enjoyed  _ your  _ company, Loki,” Thor says and furrows his brows in confusion.

“Well, it looks like you found a more  _ fun  _ version of me,” Loki huffs and crosses his arms. “I expected you to get a room any second.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?”

“Oh, forget it!” Loki huffs annoyed and turns around again. This is so useless, really. He feels like he’s been replaced because of what? A minute and some smiles and touches? It’s so stupid. On the other hand Thor had a thing for mortals apparently and this one was not his brother at least, so he couldn’t even blame him. “Just go enjoy your day and leave me be.”

With this, Loki walks away from his brother.

\---

An hour later, Loki sits on a bench with his head in his hands. The happiest place on earth is the worst in his eyes and he hates it. After leaving Thor he had done nothing but walk around the area, angry and annoyed and wishing to disappear. God, why was he so jealous because of something so silly? He knows his brother, he knows this was just him being excited and not thinking about what he was doing! Why did he have to act like such an idiot?

“God of Mischief, right,” Loki scoffs and sits up straight. Without looking around him he swirls his fingers and is helmet appears in his hands. He doesn’t know why this, but holding it makes him feel a little calmer. He runs his fingers over the smooth, gold surface, smiling slightly. If he’d put it on he’s sure those little kids would come running to  _ him  _ and demand pictures and autographs. After all, he  _ is  _ dressed in the right colors and similar enough clothes to pass as the real, or in this case not so real, Loki. The only thing he’s missing is the cape.

“God of being a dumb bitch, that’s more like it,” he sighs. What a childish thought. He’d play imposter himself just to feel better, how typical for him was that?

“Nice horns,” a voice next to him suddenly says and Loki raises a brow, looking up. His pupils widen when he sees who is talking, the fake  _ him _ .

“Yours too,” he smirks and stands up. 

There should be anger now, fury even, or anything in that direction, but there is none of that. The two gods - one real and not looking like it and one fake and doing so - look at each other in silence. They are eye to eye, same height, same posture, same everything. Almost. Then, the fake Loki smiles.

“Enjoyed the show?” he asks and Loki glares at him.

“ _ You _ looked like you did,” he mumbles, gripping the helmet in his hand tighter. The image of this man blushing at his brother’s words comes back and he doesn’t like it. “Must be fun having such a hunk whisper in your ear.”

The fake Loki laughs and then looks back at him with this horribly familiar smirk. “Not the weirdest thing happening to me here but surely one of the more interesting ones.”

Loki can’t help but smirk. This guy knows how to act superior and snarky, he has to give him that.

“So, you are a God, huh?” Loki asks mischievously and the other chuckles.

“During the day at least,” he shrugs with a smile. “But you look like a full-time one.”

Smooth, Loki thinks. This might actually be fun. He steps closer so their faces are merely inches apart and a wicked new thought forms in his head. He could make them both invisible for the mortals around them and have some fun with this one, but he kind of wants to do that without magic if he can. Just to see  _ if  _ he can.

“I can show you how  _ much  _ of a God I really am,” Loki whispers and enjoys the slight shiver his raspy voice causes. “I can show you  _ all  _ kinds of things you wouldn’t believe.”

“Fuck.” The word is almost inaudible, but Loki hears it anyway.

“My brother almost drooled seeing you and I start to understand why,” Loki growls, his voice turning dark and his eyes sparkling.

“You… are you the real…”

“Oh yes,” Loki grins and presses a hand on the mortal’s chest. “I  _ am  _ the real one.”

The fake God swallows audibly. Loki can see in his eyes that his thoughts are running wild and he enjoys it greatly. With a flick of his wrist he puts a spell over them that hides them from everyone else and leans closer. Their lips almost touch when he stops and it’s a thrilling experience to feel the man become weak under his hand.

“Do you think you can keep up with a God handling you, mortal?” Loki groans, his fingers pressing into the other’s costume. “Do you think I would destroy you or make you beg for more?”

The only reaction Loki gets is a shiver and a sigh from the mortal and he loves it. Swiftly and smooth, Loki grabs his fake self by the waist and crashes his lips against the mortals - as dominant as seldom and ravishing this sick little fantasy unfolding. The man’s knees become weak and his hands shakingly grab for Loki’s arms, but he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t back out, and Loki smirks into the rough kiss. When he lets go again the mortal is trembling completely.

“You and me,  _ now _ .” Loki’s command leaves no doubts about his intentions and a moment later the other him nods weakly. “Show me where.”

Loki doesn’t lift the spell when the mortal leads him away, into a less populated area of the park. When he turns a corner Loki suddenly spots his brother though and decides to have some fun with him. When they walk past him, Loki nudges his shoulder and flicks his hand again, altering his spell so Thor can see them - only Thor, no one else. And with a deliciously morbid satisfaction, Loki realizes that he  _ does _ .

The mortal leads Loki to a door he unlocks and pushes open - one of the many maintenance areas of the park. Loki grins when they walk in and the door stays unlocked, thanks to his magic keeping it open. He knows Thor will be too curious to not follow them and he enjoys this thought way more than he should. They walk for two more minutes before his mortal copy suddenly stops and turns around.

“Now, where was I?” he asks, stepping closer to the other again and grabbing his chin. He’s almost brutal, not caring for being gentle or tender. The fake Loki’s mouth opens and he grins. “Oh right, there…” Loki hushes and continues where they had stopped before.

This is probably one of the most narcissistic things to do, but Loki loves every second of it. He remembers the looks Thor had given this mortal, the way he had touched him and whispered to him, and it makes him even more eager to keep going. The helmet long disappeared from his hands and now he grabs the other roughly, his fingers surely leaving bruises under the leather costume he’s wearing.

Suddenly Loki lifts the mortal up and slams him against a wall, breaking their kiss when the fake God lets out a surprised moan. Loki doesn’t react, he just sinks his teeth into the man’s neck and draws another moan, this time much deeper and more lustful. It’s almost obscene and he drowns in it.

“Oh God,” the man gasps, a hand burying in Loki’s hair as he begins sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck. Loki presses a knee between the mortal’s legs, grinning when the other begins grinding helplessly against it.

“You will scream my name, mortal,” Loki promises, followed by another harsh bite before he retreats and looks into the other’s eyes. He crooks one of his fingers against his spine teasingly. “You know my name, don’t you?”

“Yes!” the man gasped, still rutting against the God’s knee desperately.

“Say it,” Loki growls and buries his face in the crook of the mortal’s neck again. “Say who’s about to fuck you senseless.”   


“Loki! Oh fuck, Loki!” The man almost screams already and the sound of sheer want and need is making Loki hard. He can’t remember the last time he topped, but he’s sure he will enjoy it greatly.

“That’s right,” Loki smirks and then presses a finger against the mortal’s chest. There is a moment of confusion when he doesn’t move, but he waits for the other to look at him and see exactly what he’s doing. When the man’s eyes are on him, dark with lust and begging for more, Loki smirks and trails the finger down his chest. Under his touch, the costume disappears and seeing the final realization that he was exactly who he claimed he was sink in was almost beautiful to watch.

“Oh my God.” It’s all he said, but it’s more than enough for Loki. It’s crystal clear now and the shock and almost fear in the mortal’s eyes are more than Loki could have wished for.

He leans forward again, crashing their lips together. With one hand he takes the mortal’s and pins them against the wall above his head. When he pushes his tongue into the other’s mouth his pants-

\---

suddenly feel very, very tight. Thor can’t stop staring at what he sees in front of him. At first he had had no idea what Loki was up to or why he was walking away with the guy in the costume, but when he followed them into this unpopulated area and realized this wasn’t going to be anything to be seen his heart had begun to race.

For the last hour he had tried to find Loki and now that he did he can’t believe what he’s witnessing. He can’t remember ever seeing his brother this dominant, but this isn’t even what makes him stare with his mouth open and a painful erection growing in his pants.

He has never seen anything this hot in his entire life. Essentially, he’s watching Loki make out with himself and he had no idea how much he needed something like this to happen. The way Loki suddenly acts dominant and forceful is giving Thor all kinds of ideas. He doesn’t even realize when he shoves a hand down the front of his pants, his whole focus is on Loki and how he now pushes his own pants down. The mortal humping his leg - now naked and trembling and from what Thor hears whimpering too - stills suddenly and Thor’s hand around his hard cock stops.

He leans forward, fascinated and sweating and waiting for what going to happen next. Loki brings a hand to the man’s stomach, pressing against it and-

\---

he can feel the mortal shiver and he looks at him; desperate and silently begging to be touched. Loki’s smile turns wicked when he licks his lips, his eyes trailing down the other’s naked body.

“For a mortal you do make a good representative to act as a God,” Loki murmurs, fingers curling against the man’s skin and making him shiver in delight. His eyes glance back up and he sees the same blush on the mortal’s face as before, giving Loki a lovely satisfaction. “Now let’s see if you can take one too, shall we?”

“Oh god, yes! Please…” The man’s voice is a husky cry that makes Loki’s cock twitch against his thighs.

“Good little mortal,” Loki purrs and snips the fingers of his left hand before easily sliding one of them between his knee and the man’s ass, driving it right into him. The pleasure filled cry echoes from the walls around them and Loki swallows it with another deep, passionate kiss.

He can feel the mortal’s walls spasm around his fingers when he pushes a second one in, slick from his spell and driving in and out with ease. He can’t deny that he enjoys the reaction he gets; the needy moans into his mouth, the grinding against his hand and the fingers digging deeper and deeper into his hair, pulling it almost painfully. He takes longer than intended to prepare the other, simply because he knows they are being watched and he wants to draw this out enough to be punishment instead of a treat.

When he finally pulls away from the mortal and retreats his fingers his eyes are dark and dangerous and he can see on the man’s face that the fear from before creeped back in. Easily, Loki grabs the man’s hips and let’s him down on his cock. The almost screamed moan erupting from the fake Loki’s throat is almost-

\---

inhuman. Thor can’t describe it any other way. What he sees in front of him is inhuman and he savors every single second of it. When Loki pushes into the man Thor holds his breath, listening to the sound of painful pleasure filling the air and cannot hold a low moan in himself. Loki wastes no time, doesn’t give the other even a moment to adjust - he just begins thrusting into him and Thor wonders if it feels the same way it would feel if he did this to Loki himself.

There is no holding back, no care or anything that would indicate any form of feelings being involved in this. This is anger, this is raw, mindless lust and Thor drinks it in like the finest of mead. Loki holds the mortal up, fucks him mercilessly against the wall in the most animalistic way imaginable. By now Thor strokes himself so hard it’s almost painful, but he doesn’t want to come just yet, not while this daydream of his is happening right in front of him.

Thor closes his eyes, for a moment just listening to the moans and cries that seem to be the only thing existing anymore. His urge to just take Loki, throw him onto the floor and fuck his brain out is overwhelming, but he doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to stop watching his little brother fucking a mortal that looks like him so hard he will surely pass out from it. He can’t look away for long, the way Loki’s hips thrust up and shake the man through and through absolutely mesmerizing and addictive.

“Fuck, brother…” Thor groans and bites his bottom lip to force himself to stay quiet. God, he wants to come, so desperately, but it’s too early, too soon…

Loki’s pace speeds up even more, now literally drilling into the mortal and making him scream in ways Thor has never heard before. Thor pants by now, but he cannot take his eyes off them, wondering why just watching them feels so fucking-

\---

good, it shouldn’t feel so good to fuck a fake version of himself into oblivion. And yet, with the knowledge that Thor is watching everything and with this mortal writhing underneath him in the most delicious and messed up ways, he absolutely loves it.

Loki grabs the man’s hips roughly, his nails leaving more marks on the already sensitive and bruised skin, and the sound he earns in return is the most needy moan he ever heard.

“Say my name, mortal,” Loki growls and pulls the other down with each thrust, changing their angle ever so slightly that he can hit even deeper. At first there is nothing but a long, absolutely lust filled moan, high and low and seemingly unstoppable. Loki freezes in his thrusts for a second, making the man look at him. He wordlessly repeats his command and the mortal obliges the second he picks up his pace again.

“Oh fuck, Loki! Yes!” The words are music to Loki’s ears, encouraging him to go even faster, even more brutal and in between the moans he hears cries of pain and the plea for more, to keep going. It’s a hypnotic chant that Loki wishes came from someone else, someone oh so near, and he closes his eyes slowly. “Fuck me harder, Loki! God, please fuck me harder!”

When he comes, Loki sees stars. He can feel the mortal shudder and tremble under his seed filling him up, his walls clenching around his cock and milking him dry as he keeps fucking into the slick heat of his ass. Loki is gone for this one moment, completely gone, and what leaves his lips when his orgasm washes over him is just two words.

“Oh Brother…”

\---

Thor has to lean against the wall to regain his breath. His legs are shaking and he hears Loki’s last words over and over again in his head, a blessing and a curse at the same time that makes his hands tremble and his throat tighten.

God, how much he wants to coax these words from Loki, them and so many more. He cannot believe what he has just seen and it keeps replaying in his head like a movie. Oh, what he would give for Loki to bounce on him like that, to pull his hair and to let him sink his teeth into that gorgeously long and perfect neck…

\---

Loki can barely fathom that he feels out of breath, but it’s nothing compared to the mortal in front of him. The man is panting, weak and trembling fingers trying to hold onto Loki’s in a vain attempt to steady himself. For a moment, Loki tilts his head and savors the devastation he has caused on this clueless human, who had no idea what was coming to him when he came here this morning. He smirks, knowing full well that this was something the other would not forget this easily. Then, without really knowing why, he leans forward to kiss him again.

This time it’s not a passionate or greedy kiss. It’s genuinely sweet and gentle and Loki feels like he has to give the mortal at least this much, this small moment of tenderness after he ravished him in such a brutal way. When he pulls back, the smile is still there and the fake God opens his eyes slowly, looking at him.

“So, are you destroyed or do you want more?” Loki asks seductively, trailing a finger up the man’s stomach and chest and savoring the sweet shiver he earns in return.

“Both…” is the whispered answer, weak and begging at the same time. “Fuck, that was so good…”

“Well,” Loki smirks as he pulls out of the man’s all too inviting heat and put him down on shaking legs. “Maybe we can have some fun again someday…” Loki waves his hand, bringing the clothes he had previously gotten rid of back. “And who knows, maybe you will get more than one God fucking you out of your mind then...”

“Oh God, yes… yes, please…”

Loki grins, caressing the mortal’s cheek for a moment before dressing himself appropriately again too. He knows all too well that Thor is still there, barely out of his sight, and that he saw every single thing that had just happened.

“Be a good boy and you might get your wish granted,” Loki smiles. “And when you do that smirk, put more emphasis into acting superior and mischievous. Trust me, they’ll love it.”

And with this, Loki pecks the fake God’s lips one last time before walking towards his still hidden brother around the corner. He stops next to him, crossing his arms and looking down with the most cold and smug smile on his face.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, brother,” Loki grins and looked down at the other. “Maybe, you can join in next time. You know, if you shift your attention from mortals  _ looking  _ like me to the  _ actual  _ me.”

Loki holds out his hand and Thor takes it willingly, allowing his brother to help him up. He wants to protest, saying that he had eyes for Loki all the time, but something about the way he looks at him makes it clear that Loki won’t take kindly to this teasing. So, instead he smiles and brings Loki’s hand to his lips.

“Maybe you should just stop dancing around the matter and talk to me,” he murmurs, kissing Loki’s knuckles. “You don’t have to fuck a mortal into a coma to make me want you, you know.”

“Don’t blame me,” Loki grins and pulls his hand back. “I’m just too hot to resist, mortal or not.”

And with this, Loki struts away and Thor is following him silently, wondering why he was both amused by his brother’s words and aroused by the idea he had implied about joining the fun. Because, Loki is right. He does find this mortal version of Loki very attractive, even if he’s not the real brother he knows. If they would take on him together though… who knows what lovely sounds they might be able to coax from the human this way?


End file.
